


For his Need

by Ancalima



Series: For his need [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: BDSM, Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Mix of porn and fluff, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 08:32:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4822337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ancalima/pseuds/Ancalima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki Adaar just needs a few moments for himself, precious moments alone. Iron Bull thinks that he needs so much more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Needs

Frustration.

That was the only word for it. Frustration.

Frustration at not getting a moment alone to deal, frustration that he even had those wants, frustration that everyone kept interrupting...well HIS time. Gah!

Using his long legs to bring him to the doors of his quarters quicker, the tall qunari made his way to the privacy he needed, firmly shutting the door behind him before Josephine, Leliana or, Maker forbid, Cullen called him back.

Loki sighed, running a large hand over his scarred face as he let his back thump back against the door, his decorated horns making a low thumping noise in chime with it. The former mercenary turned leader of a huge organization by chance was tired and needed a bit of time for himself, but there was just to many things to do, to many decisions to take, to many lives to save...or ruin.

He wanted to be back to just being...Loki. Mage of the Valo-Kas mercenary band.

He didn't want to be Herald of Andraste, the Bride of the Maker. He didn't want to be the Inquisitor, leader of the Inquisition.

The only good thing about it was that his three advisers helped take a lot of pressure of his shoulders even when they had to many papers and reports he needed to go over with them.

He rubbed his face some more before pushing away from the door and moving through the hall towards the stairs, snorting as he noticed a slight smear of green on his hand. Loki wore sheer 'lipstick' as Sera teased him about, or had until Loki had smirked at her and asked if she really thought it was lipstick, if she was up to being kissed on the cheek to figure out what it REALLY was.

The elf had naturally nervously laughed it of then.

It had only made Loki smirk even more before getting a tankard of Fereldan ale and wandering out to talk to Harritt about a armor schematic he had found, whistling a merry tune he had learned in Starkhaven a year ago.

It was Iron Bull who had pegged it for what it really was, staring at him with that intense grey eye of his, thoughtful before breaking into a shit eating grin. “Poison! You got a poison coat in that stuff that you're immune to. For emergency! Niiiice Boss!” It had made Loki flush, a pleased flush though. That HE had recognized it for what it was.

The Iron Bull.

The name alone sent warmth through him, though Loki had tried to avoid the other qunari as best he could.

It wasn't that he was scared of the man, Ben-Hassrath or not. It was the way Bull made him FEEL when that intense eye looked at him, crinkled in the corners with laughter. Little butterflies or raging brontos in his stomach depending on the length of the gaze.

There wasn't exactly many who would take a qunari to bed, the few times Loki had indulged it had been with either fellow vashoth's or a brave human here and there. Not many of the latter though.

Loki imagined it was the exotic tint of it which had drawn them to the qunari.

The way his horns curled like ram horns but covered in gold and silver with designs, his practically white hair pulled back and braided into a tail that tickled at Loki's shoulder blades and practically poisonous green eyes that matched the green sheen on his lips drawing them in despite the scarring covering his face.

And underneath, perhaps the idea of having a 'savage' qunari mage in their bed.

Loki sighed that and shook his head clear.

How savage he actually was, well that was up for debate. Considering he preferred spending time at libraries and book shops and had a penance for silk undershirts from Orlais and long baths with good soap, he felt he was more civilized then a lot of the people who actually hired his mercenary band.

'Let it go Loki. Let it go. Lets just...lets dig out that box of chocolate you hid under the bed and the book Cassandra gave you and settle in. Perhaps I can have enough peace for some me time.' He thought hopefully before slipping up the stairs to his room.

“So, Listen. I've caught the hints. I get what you've been saying.”

Loki almost jumped out of his skin, staring at the bed where Iron Bull was sitting, watching the Inquisitor with a calm expression with his hands on his knees.

“You want to ride the Bull.”

Feeling blood rush to his olive toned skin, Loki stared speechlessly at Bull as the man got up, Adaar taking a half step back while swallowing heavily, feeling a mite intimidated by the other while staring at him.

“Can't say I blame you.” The Bull continued, moving towards Loki carefully, as if he might be a skittish animal. “But I'm not sure you know what you're asking for. Not sure if you're ready.”

That stung a bit Loki had to admit. So he answered with more bravado then he was actually feeling. Or well, a lot more bravado then he was feeling, keeping his voice even somehow. “Oh, I'm ready for it.”

Bull must have caught something from his tone by the way the other qunari was smiling. “See you say that, but...you really don't know what that means.”

“So why don't you show me.” Loki challenged, staring at the other with his green eyes.

Bull moved instantly, backing the smaller and younger qunari against the wall while gathering his wrists and pinning them above Loki's head, pressing his full warm body against the others.

Loki couldn't have stopped the gasp that escaped him if he had wanted to. It had never occurred to him exactly how big Iron Bull actually was even compared to Loki and now his eyes were widening in shock as he could feel everything through the layers of clothes he and Bull wore. He could feel how the other was both taller and broader then him, the heat of the Bull, the flexing of muscles, smell the muskiness that he only caught if Bull ran ahead and the wind was right and the feel of...

He felt a shiver go down his spine. Bull was enormous, even now, flaccid.

“Last chance.” Bull rumbled into his ear, eye on him, feeling the tremble that ran through Adaars body.

“...W-Wont you please...stay?” Loki managed to whisper out, fear and excitement twisting in his stomach, images playing in his mind of exactly what Bull could do to him, what made the other qunari think that Loki wasn't 'ready' as the other had put it.

The surprised and mild smile crossing Bull's face made Loki relax a bit before giving a slight yelp as the other qunari lifted him, carrying him to the bed and dropping him onto it, Loki sprawling out in surprise before rising up on his elbows to stare at Bull only for the other to place a mangled hand on his chest and push him right back down as he put one knee beside Adaar's hip, regarding him, evaluating just what to do, his hand feeling the mages heartbeat underneath.

It seemed to please the other, feeling how everything was making Loki react, the others pulse and heartbeat.

“Steady Boss.” He murmured, finally finding what he was looking for before he leaned down and in, his free hand coming up and wiping the remains of green of full lips, thumbing thoughtfully at a scar close to Loki's lips before he finally kissed Loki.

It was not a gentle kiss. It was demanding, coaxing and domineering, urging Loki to give in to Bull and let Bull show the other what he could do.

He had a moment of hesitation, a moments thought of fighting Bull for dominance, a moment of wanting to be in control. And then it sputtered out like a fire deprived of air, Loki's arms coming up around Bull's muscled thick neck as he gave in.

He was rewarded with a pleased growl that made his lips tingle not unlike the poison he spread on his lips before Bull fully joined him on the bed, the warrior pinning the mage down with his warm body as he devoured Loki's mouth, hands finding the clasps of the blue coat Vivienne and Josephine had managed to replace the beige outfit with. Apparently Vivienne had pulled in some personal favors from Orlais to get Loki a full wardrobe and look presentable as she said.

Which would explain the care Bull was taking in removing the clothes so not to rip it.

Makers breath, he was not going to be the one at fault if that coat tore and Vivienne found out!

But once that coat was gone and the other pulled back to look at him, Loki felt so very bare in front of Bull despite the other wandering around bare chested most of the time, Loki did not and to be shirtless in front of someone like Bull made him feel...bashful.

Fingers cupped his chin and turned his back, green eyes meeting one intense grey one.

“Pretty.” Bull murmured. “Pretty mage.”

Crimson color curled up Loki's chest, neck, ears and face. “I-”

“No. You're pretty. But if you prefer a different word...handsome then. A handsome little mage with soft hands.” Bull chuckled before stifling any words Loki might have with his lips, this kiss no less domineering but gentler then the first one as he continued undressing, a strong arm sliding under the small of Loki's back to tug him up, grey skin heating olive tanned as he pulled the smaller qunari up to divest him fully of the coat and throw it to the side in a crumpled mess.

A free hand ran along Loki's side, rough finger pads teasing sensitive sides as they explored down to a hip before Bull once again pulled back, further this time so tanned arms had to fall away from his neck, the qun agents focus this time on boots, unlacing and getting rid of them in a even fashion as he expected Loki to just lay there, watching.

“Bull...”

“Shush. Let me give you what you need.” Bull rumbled at him, his eyes flashing to meet the Inquisitors eyes before focusing back on the boots, getting them undone and dropped to the side before his hands went up to the the line of Loki's pants, a thick finger teasing the skin right under, the warrior smirking lightly as he stopped at the trail of white curls that lined downwards.

“I did wonder if you matched.” He teased lightly. Then he looked seriously at Loki, his hand resting on the lacing of the beige pants.

'Permission. He's looking for permission.' Loki's hazy mind supplied and he swallowed before nodding, flushed cheeks somehow turning redder at the lazy smirk that was shot at him.

Bull undid the laces quickly, pulling down the breeches and underwear quickly, leaving Loki as bare as the day he was born in front of the other qunari. Exposed to the others viewing pleasure.

Once again Loki looked away, not wanting to see the others judgment of how he looked. He knew he was fit but he was nothing like Bull, Blackwall or even Cassandra. He was a mage, his focused was in learning spells, not swinging a sw-

There was a possessive growl and then Loki gasped as Bull buried his face in his neck, sniffing and nipping at the tendons of Loki's throat, sharp teeth causing pain before followed by a tongue that soothed.

A strong hand gripped Loki's muscled thigh and urged it up and over Bull's thigh, exposing the other in ways he didn't want to think about. Couldn't think about it with Bull so intently mushing up his mind with tongue and teeth and little suctions along his neck and collarbone.

His mind forced him to think though, that Bull was still wearing his pants.

“B-Bull.” He panted out, giving a startled mewl as thick fingers pinched and rolled a nipple between them. “Pants?” He got out, the word choked in a moan.

“Don't worry about it Boss.” Bull chuckled huskily into a pointed ear. “Let me take care of everything.” The hand abandoned the stiffened nub, leaving Loki bereft of the touch and provoking a mewl from the tanned throat as Bull took his wrists and pulled them upwards.

The feel of silk against his wrist gave him pause though and Loki pushed his horns down into the bed as he looked upwards towards his wrists where Bull had slipped a scarves around them, tying them to the headboard.

“Bull I-”

“Shh, trust me Loki.” Bull rumbled before nibbling on the very tip of a flushed ear.

Loki tested the silken blue restraint, recognizing it as a scarf. He could tear it if he wanted to, he'd have no problem with that even if he wasn't a warrior like Bull. Both he and Bull knew that. He glanced to his side to see Bull watching him.

Oh.

Bull had picked the scarf on purpose. Should Loki really need to get away.

He looked back at the scarf.

'Trust me Loki.'

The mage swallowed before relaxing, trusting Bull even though he was peeking away bashfully, unsure of the heat that was spreading through him. No one had ever tied him up. Not like this, not for THIS.

It wasn't like it was a practice Loki had never heard of. Maker knew how many brothels the mercenary group had bribed to stay at when they couldn't take in to a inn. But Loki had never indulged in it, never trusted anyone enough to indulge in it.

He chanced a glance at Bull again only to see the man smiling broadly at him, at the way Adaar had surrendered to Bull.

“Good boy.” He murmured before moving back to a untouched nipple, teasing it into a peak like he had done the other.

Heat spread through Loki and he moaned. But if it was the words, the actions or the silk keeping his hands out of play that was the cause, well that was up for debate.

Bull would have chuckled if he wasn't so busy exploring Adaar's body, teasing life and reactions out of different spots of stimulation, nose twitching as the scent of sweat and musk rose from the squirming Vashoth.

Right now was not the time for words. Now as the time for action, for finding those spots that even Loki might not know existed.

To give him what he needed.


	2. Provide

“Bull, could I talk to you?” Adaar had approached the other in the tavern, glancing around nervously even though no one seemed to be paying them much attention at the moment, leaving Loki a bit more relaxed about approaching the man he had searched out. Not that it was particularly hard to find the Iron Bull most of the time.

Usually he could be found in the tavern, out in the sparring ring or in his room if not out on a mission somewhere. The occasional time he would be with someone he had come to know but that was rare as usually he meet up with them in the tavern anyhow.

“Sure Boss.” The other grinned at him with white teeth before getting up, leaving his tankard behind while giving Krem a wave as he followed the Inquisitor towards the castle.

Walking behind him gave Bull the perfect spot to eye the others backside, smirking slightly as he remembered just how perfect those globes looked underneath the trousers the Inquisitor wore. Loki was fit, that much was certain, a slight muscle tone to him that was just perfect and mouth watering for someone who enjoyed looking.

Though Bull's hands itched to touch too. But that was up to Loki. Everything was up to Loki now, what Loki wanted and accepted. Though Bull had pegged him to come a week earlier to talk to him about it. But the other had lasted two full weeks, pretending nothing had happened though flushing each time he as much as glanced at Bull. Now he had finally asked to talk to Bull.

So Bull followed, intent on hearing out the other.

The nobles in the hall gossiped of course, watching the two qunaries go to the private room of the Inquisitor but both ignored it. Bull because he didn't care what they thought and whispered behind their hands to each other and Adaar because...well honestly he was getting used to being talked about.

It was not like the nobles could really know what was happening behind closed doors anyhow.

So he lead the leader of the Chargers through the door, the halls and up the stairs without any issue.

Bull stepped around him, eyeing Adaar with a small smile. “What's going on Boss?” As if the horned giant didn't have a clue heh. But he'd leave it up to the other. If Adaar wanted to run and pretend nothing had happened, that was up to him. But if the other was up for more, if he needed more then Bull could scratch that need.

Adaar fumbled with the words in his head, nervously licking at his for once not green coated lips. “We need to talk about what happened between us.” He started, watching Bull closely for his reaction. He however was not a Ben-Hassrath or a spy master and could not read the other like a open book.

“Oh, that. Sure. What's on your mind?” Bull offered, amused at the way Loki was trying to read him, a slight frown pulling on the scars in the others face.

“Nobody has ever done that to me before. I...enjoyed it.” Loki offered, glancing away before looking back quickly at Bull when the other gave a small rumble of amusement. “Of course you did. Ben-Hassrath training, remember? Grew up learning to manipulate people.”

He moved towards the chair in front of the desk, talking as he went. “When its a hostile target, you give them what they want.” He sat down, watching the Inquisitor closely as he rested one mangled hand on his own knee. “But when its someone you care about, you give them what they need.”

Loki shifted at that and at how closely Bull was watching him, weighing every move the mage took with a clever mind.

“I, uh...so if I agree, how does this...work?” He asked, feeling kind of silly for asking but needing to know what exactly Bull was offering him. What was going to happen. Last time he had been totally unprepared, unsure of what was going to happen.

This time he wanted to know.

“Outside this room, nothing changes. You're the Inquisitor. You're the boss.” Bull said seriously, needing Loki to know this. “I will never hurt you without your permission. You will always be safe.”

Loki swallowed, his adam's apple bobbing as he did. That was good to know at least.

“If you're ever uncomfortable, if you ever want me to stop, you say 'Katoh' and its over. No question asked.”

“Its a little unnerving that you have this down to a system.” Adaar gave a little nervous laugh, rubbing his neck awkwardly, feeling butterflies in his stomach, or perhaps ravens by the punch of their wings.

Bull smiled a little at that. “Systems are comfortable. And my goal...” The mercenary leader stood slowly, peering down into Loki's eyes. “Is for you to get very comfortable.”

That tone of voice, the way Bull said them, it drove heat into Loki's bone, memories of last time flickering through his brain and causing a slow burn in the pit of his stomach. “Take me.” He said, his voice to eager even for his own ears and causing his blush to flame up his sun tanned skin, setting a light up his neck, cheeks and ears.

“Can do.” Bull smiled, reaching out and cupping the others left cheek and jaw in a hand, giving Loki a swift kiss on the lips before moving to scrape his lips over the others whiskered jawline and then down his neck, his free hand going to Loki's hip to hold him in place, grip firm but not painful.

The mage gave a low sigh of pleasure and reached up, his hands resting on Bull's shoulders before making a discontent noise when he touched the leather on the left shoulder, feeling the harness instead of warm skin like he wanted to.

He reached to undo it only to give a small gasp of surprise as Bull swiftly moved his hand of his hip and took Loki's wrists instead, the Bull giving a small rumbling growl against his throat. “No.” He murmured firmly. “Not unless I say so.”

In this room, Bull gave the orders. And all Loki had to do was submit and surrender to the others care and touches.

He felt a shiver climb his spine and then nodded, letting out a breath as he let go of control, feeling the other smile against his throat. Bull gave the throat a small nip, one he knew would blossom into a small hicky before soothingly licking it, liking the small whine that rose from the others throat.

He let go of the others wrists and stepped back, eyeing him as Loki blinked owlishly at him, confused as to why Bull had moved away. “Strip.” He rumbled out.

He smirked at the squeak the other let out an raised his eyebrows expectantly.

'Why couldn't he just have backed me to the bed and undressed me there like last time?' Loki thought, feeling vaguely embarrassed as he undid the clasps of his shirt so he could pull it of, the marks from last time faded over the two weeks it had taken him to approach Bull again.

His skin may have healed it but Bull obviously remembered where the marks had been, if the way he was glancing at spots with a smirk curled around his lips. It made Loki blush horribly as he dropped his coat on a chair and then moved on to get his boots off.

Underneath the others scrutiny, heat blistered happily through his body and Loki thought for one horrid moment he was going to moan just from being watched by the other. He didn't though and managed to drop the boots at the beds side, standing in hits trousers in front of Bull. Now the Inquisitor hesitated.

“All of it.” Bull murmured, his voice low, not giving Loki a out. Not this time.

Loki swallowed and unlaced the pants slowly before pushing them down his hips and thighs, getting them off and kicking them aside as he stood there in just his smallcloth. 'He's seen you nude before, its no big deal.' He thought, his hands trembling a bit as he pushed the smallclothes down, leaving himself bare in front of Bull.

“There we go, good boy.” Bull chuckled, a little knowing smirk curling his lips at the way Loki flushed. 'He likes being praised, good.'

Bull undid the harness, dropping it aside as he moved closer to Loki, reaching out and pulling him close again to devour the others lips that left Loki curling his toes and feeling breathless as he brought his hands up, fingers pausing on scars to test their texture.

And there were so many scars, some rough and raised, some smoother into Iron Bull's grey skin.

Bull rumbled against the others lips, approving of the soft mage hands exploring, obviously the other wanted to know and experience. Bull would let him as he backed the other towards the bed like last time, still intent on stealing the others air from his lungs.

Loki grunted as he felt the bed frame against his knees and then gave a short yelp as Bull pushed him back to sit on the decorated bed that Josephine had gotten set up, peering up at the other with a sharp flush as he realized he was perfectly angled to Bull's groin with the height he was now sitting at.

“Undo my belt my little mage.” Bull chuckled, obviously guessing what the other was thinking.

“Not little.” Adaar argued quietly while reaching out and undoing the clasp of Iron Bull's impressive belt, fingers feeling what was hidden inside those pants as they brushed against the fabric while working the belt.

“Compared to me Adaar, most are small. And if I call you little, would it really be that bad?” The warrior teased, the telling silence from the mage dropping the belt all the confirmation he needed. “Now the pants.” Bull urged.

Loki did so without argument, tugging down the large pants.

Bull was not fully hard, the half erect cock perking up a bit as Loki watched. He licked his lips unconsciously and peered up at the other, green eyes slightly hooded from the emotions the other inspired in him.

He meet Bull's grey one, resting his hands on Bull's thighs as he waited for the next instruction, wondering how pulling down the others pants when Bull was still wearing boots and the brace would help.

“Well then, since you're there, how about showing me what you can do with your mouth?” Bull chuckled huskily.

Now this, this Loki could do as he slid his hands to cup the large cock with his hands, giving it a little stroke and pulling the foreskin down before leaning in and kissing the tip gently, trying to judge just how sensitive Bull was before getting to work.

Bull settled a hand in the others white hair, rubbing his scalp with blunt nails as Loki started slowly licking the hardening length, not pausing when he felt a little tug in his hair or when tresses of hair brushed his shoulder, Bull having tugged the string in his braid lose.

“Good.” Bull murmured, his voice low as Loki finally took the head of his erection in his mouth, green eyes peering up at him as he gave slow sucks as his hands held the base of the heavy length that was just growing harder and harder.

The white haired mage felt a bit of a ache in his jaw as he took more and more in, not wanting to disappoint Bull as he worked slowly so not to gag himself. And Bull seemed to appropriate it by the way he was starting to breath. Heavily and through his nose, short pants.

Despite the hand in his hair, Bull was not trying to guide Loki, something the slighter qunari was appreciating more then he could set in to words at the current moment. He couldn't take this any faster then he was, not with the massive girth and length of the others cock.

Loki pressed his tongue against the underside of the heavy thing, tongue teasing the large vein while giving a slightly harder suck, feeling the other throb in his mouth.

“That's it my pretty mage. Damn, if I knew you could do this, I would have asked you to demonstrate it last time.” Bull groaned deeply, cupping the back of the others white head and rubbing his scalp again with his rough finger pads, closing his eyes a bit before glancing down, watching Loki as he struggled, hollowing out his cheeks to do his best, sweat gathering on his brow from the work he was doing.

And then Loki managed to work Bull all the way to the root, his nose buried in the dark curls, harsh breaths disturbing them as Loki struggled to breath through his nose, hands on Bull's thighs for support. The mages untouched erection throbbed among the white curls as he did, shuddering against the merc leader.

“Easy.” Bull growled, feeling the others throat convulse around him, struggling, the way he gripped at Bull's thighs in some desperation. “Ease of Loki, don't choke yourself.” He hissed, struggling against a orgasm he didn't want to let happen just yet.

Pulling back, Loki panted hard, struggling to get as much air as he could down into his lungs, a slim strand of saliva connecting his bruised red and plump lips to Bull's impressive cock for a few moments before it too broke.

It got a curse from Bull before the other gestured for Loki to move further up the bed, letting Bull sit down to get rid of the brace, boots and pants before joining Loki, quickly sliding between parted toned thighs as he used his body to pin the other to the bed, hands finding wrists where Bull settled his thumbs on the pulse point, feeling the quickening of it keenly as he grounded lightly against the other, feeling the arousal pressed against him.

Loki groaned, closing his eyes as he felt the other settle on top of him. “F-For a man your size, you move damn quickly.” He rasped out, the smell of musk overpowering his nose. He got a low chuckle in return, Bull just taking a few moments to enjoy the closeness before leaning in properly and nipping at Loki's throat. “Rules.” He murmured.

“W-What?” Adaar grunted, shifting.

“My rules. First, what's your watch word?” Bull stopped to look at Loki's green eyes. It was important for him to know that if Loki did reach a stop, he remembered that word.

“K-Katoh?” Was offered unsurely.

“Good. Second, no cumming without permission.”

There was a throb down by their waist that made Bull grin ferally even as Loki spluttered. “What!?”

“You heard me.”

“But Bull, how am I-”

“You can always beg.” Iron Bull smirked. “I actually like begging. And you...” He nipped at Loki's throat for a point, getting a moan out of the other. “Would sound delicious begging to cum.”

The smaller qunari shuddered heavily and looked at Bull with hooded eyes. “Any other rules?” He mumbled, unable to blush any darker then he already was, hid mind worried about just how close Bull could bring him to a orgasm.

“No magic on purpose. I understand that when you're excited, things can happen but nothing on purpose. You have your safe word should anything be wrong.” Well, that rule was understandable, so Loki just nodded at that one.

“Failure to follow the rules results in punishment Loki.” Bull murmured seriously and Loki shivered a bit, wondering what kind of punishment the other was thinking about and not sure he ever wanted to find out.

“Do you have any rules of your own? Anything you DON'T want to happen in here?” Bull rubbed a wrist slowly, watching Loki as the younger man thought that over before shaking his head. “I-I don't know, I haven't, I mean...I don't know? I know your rules though?” The other offered nervously. Loki had never engaged in this kind of sex before, so he would take the warrior's lead in this.

Bull smiled in satisfaction that the other got the rules down to pat and nodded in understanding to Loki's lack of experiance before reaching for his pants and tugging them over, sticking a large hand into a pocket and rummaging.

Green eyes watched curiously before he turned bright red at what the other pulled out. “D-Did you know I was going to talk to you, about this?” He squeaked, trying to clear his throat of the high tone.

Bull pulled the coil of green silk up and the bottle of oil, smirking at the other. “Not exactly, I expected you a week earlier to be honest but I decided I could as well carry this around.” He confessed while holding out his hand for one of Loki's arms as he dropped the glass bottle to the side so he could focus on this task first.

Slowly giving the bigger man a wrist, Loki watched, swallowing as Bull started slowly lacing the green silk around his wrist, slowly down to his elbow and then back up to the fingers. The silky fabric glided against his skin and provoked a tiny shiver from the pit of his stomach as he watched Bull slip it around the Orlesian headboards many features, securing it and pulling Loki's arm up so his fingers brushed against it before Bull moved on to the other, repeating the pattern slowly until Loki's arms were both pulled up firmly, exposing the white tufts underneath his armpits.

'How is it that something so simple can leave me a bit breathless?' Loki thought vaguely, feeling the throbbing from down below. He tested it carefully when Bull finished and flushed at how it pulled on the muscles in his arms before he looked at Bull who smirked. “You can pull on these if you want, they are a lot stronger then the scarf.”

One grey eye roamed his body, the smirk never leaving his face even as it got a lustier edge to it. “You have no idea how good you look, like a package waiting for me to open up.” He rumbled deeply, his voice dripping with carnal hunger that sent Loki's nerves a glow.

“Bull, please?” He offered up when the other only watched him, big hands resting on bound tanned arms.

“Please what?” Bull teased, trailing his fingers down the bound arms, to heated sides and stopping at hips to squeeze them. “Please fuck you? Please bury myself so deep inside you that all you can think about is my massive cock? Please leave all the little marks that your advisors can't see but you can feel?”

Loki moaned at that, pressing his head and horns back into the pillows as he arched into the hands on him, the sun from the windows glittering of his horns as he did. “Yes, yes, all of those and more.” He whispered out roughly, shuddering, practically twitching underneath the touches as Bull laughed and leaned in, attacking Loki's neck, his hand hitching one olive thigh up to rest the knee in the crook of Bull's elbow.

“Its a pity I can't keep you like this all the time. Nobles have no idea what they're missing out on do they, how far that olive tanned skin of yours spreads underneath your clothes. How much of it actually pinkens when you blush.” Bull growled roughly, his free hand reaching for the earlier discarded bottle.

He pulled the cork out with his teeth and spat it aside. It wasn't a huge bottle and he'd need all the oil anyhow. Bull knew better then to use to little and hurt Loki, Loki didn't have to hurt anymore then he wanted to, not with Bull.

Loki let out a mewl, something he would later deny, when he heard the popping of the cork, green eyes focusing on Bull's hand eagerly. The leg that was not caught by the other spread to give Bull more space, shameless in his need as his arousal wept with pleasure.

“Such a eager thing.” Bull rumbled approvingly, coating the fingers the arm he was using to hold Adaar's leg up, sliding one finger in slowly, breaching the muscle ever so slowly which was rewarded with a low hiss from Loki, the mage closing his eyes at the slight burn.

And then he moaned as Bull wrapped his sizable hand around a lightly flagging arousal, thumb teasing the slit and spreading precum around as he stroked and teased the tip. Blood rushed firmly back to it and Loki's hisses were turned into moans, the slighter man barely noticing how the finger inside of him was moving and wiggling around.

And then a roar of pleasure crackled through his body not unlike a electricity spell, Loki giving a cry of pleasure as his legs spasmed, Bull having crooked his finger against his prostate, roughly teasing it before pulling his finger away from it, a second one invading Loki's body with shiny oil coating it.

Through the hazy sound of his own heartbeat in his ears, Loki could hear Bull growling lightly into his ears, telling Loki just how good he sounded when he was loud, how good it felt when Loki squeezed down TIGHT on his fingers, how Loki's muscles fluttered.

Bull didn't allow the smaller man to collect himself, continuing to brush against his prostate with his fingers while spreading the other man open, the hand on Loki's prick manipulating it expertly, teasing the sensitive glands and veins.

Loki felt his balls tighten and draw up and whimpered in shock, remembering Bull's rules. “B-Bull, I can't, stop...” He panted harshly.

Bull chuckled but didn't stop. “Yes Loki?” He growled down at him, feeling pleased at the way the other shuddered at his tone.

“I can't, I'm gonna cum if you...oh please Bull.” Loki whimpered, holding onto the shreds of his control.

“No.” Bull squeezed a bit around him, feeling the others muscles jerk in shock and pleasure.

“But how am I-ack!” Loki whimpered in shock, Bull giving him a harsh squeeze around the base of his erection. “You'll learn control of course.” The other growled before letting go, sliding his hand on the inside of Loki's thigh, pushing on it to spread him a bit more.

The squeeze did help though, starving of the orgasm that had built up so desperately in Loki's loins. So that was something, he wouldn't embarrass himself quite yet.

Panting hard, He looked up at Bull with his green eyes wide, the pupil blown up with the heady emotions he was feeling, his mouth a bit open as he panted for air, the breathes coming in short puffs of needy breaths that was mixed in with groans and moans as Bull continued stretching him out, getting the other ready for the girth that was about to enter him in not that long.

“Bull...” Loki whispered the name like a prayer and Bull growled, pushing in a third, keeping onto his own control as his nose flared. “You have no idea what kind of effect you can have on someone, if you knew, you'd be flushing all the time. I'm tempted to tell you just to see your olive tanned skin red all the time.” He licked his lips, giving a savage grin at the way Loki moaned and twitched.

Thrusting his fingers deeply, Bull leaned down to tease perky nipples into hard buds, teeth and tongue doing all the work he needed as he provoked more sounds from the man under him, wanting to make him beg but knowing that Loki might not be quite ready for it. He would be, with time and patience if they continued this.

So he focused on making two tiny buds into hard pebbles on the others chest, chuckling at the moans and twitches it rewarded him with even as he slowed his fingers to pull them out of the other.

It left Loki feeling strangely empty and he let out a embarrassingly loud mewl of loss. Bull didn't leave him time to become flustered about the sound though, only lifting the leg he still had in the crook of his elbow a bit higher as he guided himself in, pushing against that pulsing wrinkle with the blunt head of his arousal.

It burned a bit, pushing inside him slow and steady and Loki gave a low cry, hands gripping into the green silk as he pushed his head back again, exposing his throat and neck for Bull, his adam's apple bobbing as he struggled. Bull took the opportunity offered, leaning in to distract as he was steadily invading the other.

Teeth nibbled and sucked on marks from earlier, working them into a darker color as large hands held onto the mages hips, keeping the jerking body as still as possible, the grip sure to leave fingerprint shaped bruises the next day.

“Steady.” He hissed against the smooth expanse of skin, nipping at a red mark that was sure to purple up with Bull's treatment of it.

“B-Bul-ah!” He cried out sharply, feeling the large cock brush up against THAT spot, teasing his prostate and he shuddered harder then ever, clenching. It seemed to be what Bull had been looking for, the other once again pulling and thrusting against him, filling Loki up and brushing that spot.

Fire was alive in his body, causing the mage to jerk and writhe against the bed and Bull, stuck between a rock and a hard place, his length throbbing between them. It wouldn't take much. He knew that, his dazed mind telling him urgently how close he was.

“Bull!” He cried out, desperate. “I need, I gotta, please” He babbled out, getting a answering growl and tightening of hands on his hips in response, the Bull lifting his head enough to look at the Inquisitor, watching the desperation in the others eyes, the way he panted, a bead of sweat rolling down his temple to his ear closest to Bull.

“Do it, come on my big dick.” He snarled, his tone practically savage, into Loki's ear as he jammed into the smaller man, his large cock hitting Loki's prostate dead on.

Loki screamed his release, coating his own stomach as his dick throbbed and spluttered out all that had gathered in his balls, Bull not slowing down as the others body grew tight around him, dragging the other qunari cursing and groaning into his own orgasm, Loki vaguely feeling hot wetness inside of himself as his mind floated around before it shut down, leaving him panting mess under the others bulk.

He came too as he felt a soft cloth between his thighs and arse cheeks, groaning a bit at the feeling of oversensitive skin being touched.

“Steady, as much as I enjoy watching you drip with me, being clean in bed is a better feeling when you're exhausted Loki.” Bull rumbled, smirking a bit at the embarrassed whine that escaped the still bound man, green eyes peering at him dazedly.

“When...” Loki gave a ragged noise, taking a deep breath before continuing to talk. “When did you get up?”

“Few moments ago, you were out of it, didn't think you could get this pent up boss.” Bull chuckled as he dropped the moist flannel to the side, the other reaching up to undo the restraints around his arms with care, rubbing sore muscles as they came lose. “You did good though. All warm and eager under me.”

His spent member gave a twitch at that and Loki shifted. “Oh...thank you?” He mumbled awkwardly, flushing as Bull chuckled.

“Don't think to much about it. A good night rest now, you're going to be sore in the morning, it takes time to adjust to something large.” Bull smirked as he freed the other and rubbed the sore muscles there, testing the fingers to make sure Loki was fine.

He then laid down, shifting the pillows a bit around to support his horns and head before pulling Loki against him, feeling the other settle against his side, Loki's horn settled over his arm so his head could rest on the arm with sweat slicked white hair teasing the grey skin, a olive arm resting on Bull's chest.

“You're...you're staying?” Loki asked quietly, unable to hide the hopefulness in his voice as the other tucked some of the white hair behind a sharp ear.

“Of course.” Bull rubbed Loki's lower back, trying to sooth muscles that were sure to be sore in the morning.

“What you need, I provide.”


End file.
